xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
XvX Battles
XvX Battles XvX Battles are high-octane contests between two (2) X-Teams. To win an XvX Battle, your X-Team will need to amass more Battle Points (BP) than its opponent. To participate in Battles, tap on the "X" icon in the center of the HUD at the top of the screen. XvX Schedule XvX Battles are fought six (6) times a day. Each Battle lasts thirty (30) minutes, during which time players can participate at any point. To view specific Battle times, tap on the "X" icon in the center of the HUD at the top of the screen while no Battles are running. Using Cards in XvX Unlike Mission combat, when you attack with Cards in XvX, they don't recycle back into your Card tray. If you use all your Cards during an XvX Battle, you will no longer be able to attack unless you expend Combat Points (CP) to refresh your deck by tapping the Restore Squad button. Replenishing CP Two (2) unique methods for recovering CP are available during XvX Combat: *Command Missions are Danger Room sequences geared towards rallying your Squad in order to recover CP in the most efficient way possible *Exchanging Banter with your allies replenishes a small amount of CP for both you and the ally with whom you Bantered. You can Banter up to 10 times per day, but you cannot Banter with the same player twice. Strike and Support Teams During XvX Battles, X-Teams are sorted into two (2) groups. The five (5) Allies with the highest ATK and DEF form the Strike Team, while all the others make up the Support Team. The Strike Team's primary goal is to earn BP, while the Support Team uses a special Support command to bolster the Strike Team's ATK and DEF or weaken the enemy. XvX roles are automatically determined before each Battle, based on XvX Squad attributes. HP and the Restore Command DUring XvX Battles, only the Strike Team members can receive damage from the opponent. When a Strike Team member is attacked, their HP decreases. If HP is reduced to zero (0), that member will be Knocked Out and unable to participate until healing wia the Restore command. Using the Restore command consumes Stamina. Remember, maximum HP increases with player level, and Squads with high DEF vlaues can keep you in the fight longer! Support Command During XvX Battles, members of the Support Team may expend ten (10) CP to increase the Support Combo (see section on Combo Chains, below). Each time the Support Combo is increased, it will boost the ATK or DEF of a random Strike Team ally -- or weaken the ATK or DEF of a random Strike Team opponent -- for the duration of the battle. Throwing Multiple Cards When you attack with a single Card, the resulting damage is applied to the opponent with the highest remaining HP. However, attacking with more than one (1) Card at once will distribute damage among all opponents. Note that you cannot attack with more than five (5) Cards at a time. Combo Chains When an ally attacks, you can create an Attack Combo by attacking again within five (5) minutes of the previous attack. While Attack COmbos are active, a damage bonus is applied to the whole X-Team. Each time another attack is added, the Combo increases by one (1). If the same player attacks twice in a row, the counter does not increase, but nor does it reset. The greater the Combo count, the greater the damage bonus. Create Support Chains in tandem, to really rack up the bonuses! Combos can exponentially increase the amountof damage you deal, and hence the amount of BP you receive. XvX Tips *Coordinate attacks with your allies to build Combos as much as possible! Higher combos increase the BP gained from attacks, far beyond what you can accomplish on your own. If you work together, you can optimize your CP use and BP gains. Remember, teamwork is the key to victory! *Hitting certain milestones on the Attack and Support Combo counters will yield extra XvX rewards (See Time Diamond Market) - so do your best to get them as high as possible! *Remember that you can trigger a Card's various bonuses by throwing it alongside its trigger Cards.